


Team Three Will

by WingedWinchesters



Series: Three's A Crowd But Allowed [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, One Night Stand Turned Into Something More, Polyamor Relationship, Sam and Dean aren't brothers, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, everything happens quickly, switch!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedWinchesters/pseuds/WingedWinchesters
Summary: So, how did they all meet? At a bar of course! A one night stands turns into an invitation... into their lives as a couple, er, triad.





	1. The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't actually edited because I'm too lazy for that. So if you see mistakes, please tells me! Hope you enjoy this little fic though. Also, requests are appreciated :)

THE NIGHT BEFORE-

Castiel took a swig of his drink, a simple beer. His blue eyes scanned the bar for any possible hook ups. Not that it was all he was looking for. Maybe, just maybe, he would find someone that didn't just want a one-night stand. Most likely not. After all, it was a bar.

His eyes stopped on a tall man, with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. Castiel licked his lips. Today's my lucky day, he thought to himself. He stood from his stool, his beer still in hand. It was only his third one, meaning he wasn't too drunk.

He stumbled a little at first but soon, he was almost to the handsome man. They glanced over and then his hazel eyes were focused on his own baby blues.

He grinned, deep dimples popping up. He wanted to poke them. But that's weird so he didn't.

The tall man stuck out his hand, his glass of whiskey swishing a little.

"Hey, I'm Sam. What's your name?" Sam, apparently, asked. Castiel took his hand, noticing his tight grip. His mind wandered to dirty places.

"Castiel. So, what brings you to the Roadhouse? Looking for any hot ladies?" He asked, attempting at a joke and to subtly ask if they were straight.

They let go, Sam smirking. "No, actually. I'm here with my boyfriend." He said it so casually, it surprised Castiel just a little. It also deflated his hope of going home with the man.

He nods, taking a sip of his beer. "Cool... So where's the lucky man?" Sue him, he's tipsy and flirting wouldn't hurt him.

Sam laughed. "He's over there, playing pool. The one with the red shirt."

Castiel looked over, not expecting much. But when his eyes landed on the equally tall man, he knew he spoke too soon. Suddenly, he couldn't tell who was luckier.

"O-oh. Um, what's his name?" He asked, curious to put a name to his striking man. Who happened to have a boyfriend that he was flirting with. Horribly, that is, so it didn't really count.

"Dean. We've been together for almost 3 years, y'know." He said with an adorable smile. Castiel smiled too. He was a hopeless romantic.

Before he could say something, someone pushed into Sam causing the tall man to be shoved into Castiel's side. Sam used his free hand to hold onto Castiel's waist, preventing him from falling on his ass. Castiel blushed and muttered a sorry, making to move away. But Sam only held on tighter, leaning down to whisper into Castiel's ear.

"Y'know, I saw you get a little disappointed when I said I had a boyfriend." His low voice sent shivers down Castiel's spine. He looked over to Dean, who's back was on them. All that was going through his mind right now was shitshitshitshithe'sreallycloseshit. Did he really want to be the one that broke up a really good looking couple for the sake of hooking up this one time?

Sam started speaking again. "What's wrong? You're tense all of a sudden..." His voice was full of concern.

He opened his mouth to say something but someone beat him to it.

"What's going on here? Sam?" Castiel looked in front of him and saw Sam's boyfriend, his arms crossed. Oh my god, even his voice is handsome, he thought. He almost wanted to slap himself for thinking such a thought at such a time.

He shoved Sam's arm away, his eyes filled with fear at what this man could do with his rather large biceps. But Sam only took his hand into his. He wanted to scream at him for being such an idiot and that his boyfriend was standing right there!

"Oh, c'mon Dean." Sam said, rolling his eyes. "I was just talking to him. No need for a scene." He said. Dean scoffed.

"Really? And you couldn't wait for me?" He asked with a smirk. He stepped closer to Castiel. "Do you have a name, handsome?"

"W-what?" Was all he could say.

"Castiel." Sam piped up.

"Castiel," Dean repeated. He smiled. "I like that."

Hew frowned. "W-wha...?" He started, and cleared his throat. "What's going on?" He was a little confused but a small (not at all, if you catch my drift) part of him was a little excited.

Dean laughed. "I mean, it's kind clear what we want." But Sam glared at his boyfriend before turning to Castiel and gave him a small smile. "Only if you want but... We wanted to spice things up in the bedroom. And, well, a threesome was something we both wanted."

Despite the loud background, Castiel felt as if everyone could hear them. He blushed. Because yeah, sex with just one hot guy would be amazing. But two? That's insane.

"W-well, uh..." He laughed nervously. "Okay. As long as you're okay with it. I don't want to be the one that break you guys up."

Dean grinned. He stepped even closer, and this time Castiel let him. Sam squeezed the hand that he was holding.

"Did you bring a car?" Sam asked. Castiel shook his head. Suddenly, Dean was close enough that Castiel could count the freckles sprinkled across his nose. He made a strange noise causing Dean to chuckle. The man stepped back so that Castiel could finally breath normally. Then he remembered that he and Sam were holding hands too and he quickly let go. He pretended to not see him frown at the corner of his eyes.

"Good. You can come to our place, if that's cool with you. It's not too far." Dean spoke up. His bright green eyes was shiny with anticipation.

Castiel nodded. "Yeah... Just, let me pay and we can go." But before he could turn, Dean grabbed his wrist. His grip was tight but gentle. If he wanted, he could get away. Not that he wanted too.

"Wait, um." He looked just a tiny bit nervous. "Let me pay. After all, it's the gentleman thing to do, right?" He said with a small smile.

Castiel shrugged. "It's okay, really. But if you insist." He returned the smile.

Dean let go and turned to Sam. "Don't have too much fun without me." He said before going up to the bar counter.

Sam and Castiel were left alone, Sam looking the shorter up and down with a smirk. He stepped close so that his hips were pressed against Castiel's. He bit his lip to repress the moan that threatened to come out. Sam took ahold of the shorter man's hands, rubbing his thumbs over his wrist.

"He didn't say that we couldn't have fun at all, y'know." He whispered into Castiel's ear. He kissed the area below it, making him groan.

In return, Castiel rutted his hips against Sam's groin. That earned him a gasp from Sam.

"Hey, guys, way to make a man jealous." They both turned to find Dean standing there with a grin on his face.

"Well c'mon then, join the fun." Castiel said with a smirk.

Dean rolled his eyes. He held up the keys to his car. "Not here, of course." With that, he took Sam's hand, who took Castiel's.

They walked to the car, where Dean slid into the driver's seat. The other two got into the back, where they instantly latched onto each other.

Dean groaned. "We're not even out of the parking lot." He grumbled, but they all knew that he was enjoying the show.

Sam was sat in the middle seat, his legs spread apart so that Castiel could sit in his lap. He rocked gently back and forth, feeling Sam slowly harden. Sam's hands were in Castiel's jet black hair, tugging softly so that he could hear the man moan into their open mouthed kisses. Their tongues gently explored each other's mouth, the taste of alcohol still faintly there. Castiel could feel himself harden too. He blushed because here he was, not expecting to go home with such a good looking man, let alone two. And they were dating for Christ sake! Which kinda made it even more hot.

Since they were both quite tall, it made the whole ordeal a little hard. But, y'know, that wasn't the only hard thing. Dean was carefully watching them from the rear view mirror, his breath heavy. He pressed the gas pedal down more, only a couple minutes away from their house. He wondered if he was actually doing this. Yeah, it was hot and double the fun but... He wasn't one to be into one night stands. After all, that's how he met Sam. And here they were, almost 3 years later and inviting another man into bed with them. He licked his lips, glancing at the mirror only to see Castiel grinding on Sam and his boyfriend sucking a mark onto the raven haired man's neck. The all too familiar tightening pressure on his pants just made it more difficult to not go way past the driving limit to make it home.

When they finally did reach the three story house, Dean shoved his keys into his pocket and unlocked doors. Sam and Castiel didn't seem to notice him getting so with a roll of his eyes, he opened the back door and grabbed his boyfriend's arm. They both looked over at Dean with a sheepish smile.

"Dean-" Sam began but the dirty blonde cut him off by pulling them both out the car. He laced his fingers with Sam's and snaked an arm around Castiel's hips. He smirked.

"Didn't think I'd get left out. After all, I drove both of you home... I'd ought to get some sort of payment." He winked, causing Sam to grin and Castiel to almost drop to his knees.

And, well, when they got inside the rather large house... Let's just say that if walls could speak, they'd be speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys! I didn't leave you hanging, there will be a chapter up in the very, very near future. Hope you enjoyed and requests are gladly appreciated! xx


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two! Remember, requests are welcomed and I hope you enjoy reading!

Sam woke up first. He was in the middle, hands underneath the pillow yet somehow holding Castiel's hand too. His hand was soft and warm, Sam thought to himself. His long legs were intertwined with Dean's, who was snoring softly and pressed against his boyfriend's warm body. He smiled. Sam thought freely in his own mind, thinking how this wasn't too bad, he could get used to waking up like this.

Castiel woke second. His eyes slowly opened, though everything was a little hazy. He was on the left of Sam. It dawned on him that the two were holding hands while one leg was tossed over Sam and touching Dean's ankles. He smiled to himself. Even in sleep, they all found a way to touch one another.

Dean got up last, an uncomfortable pressure that he chalked up to last night's events waking him. He realized his arm went over Sam's torso and latched on gently to Castiel's wrist. He would've left it there if it wasn't for the fact that he had to pee and that the other two in bed were already awake.

"Sammy." He whined, speaking the first since any of them woke up. Sam and Castiel looked over, content with the silence but still happy that they weren't the one who broke it because let's face it, things are still a little awkward.

"Yes?" Sam asked, sitting up against the headboard. He hadn't let go of Castiel's hand yet. Castiel didn't make any moves to either.

"Do you mind moving your legs? I gotta pee."

Sam chuckled and moved his legs. Castiel smiled too, thinking how long it took for them to get this comfortable. And with that thought, something tightened in his chest.

"And I gotta go..." Castiel said, letting go of Sam's hand and sitting criss-crossed on the rather large bed.

Dean frowned, stopping at the bathroom door. He had put on a shirt and some boxers that he found on the floor.

"Oh." Was all the shorter man said. He sounded disappointed and it made Castiel almost regret his words. Almost.

"Uh, you don't want any breakfast or anything?" Sam asked, his eyes full of hope that maybe Castiel would take the offer.

"No thanks. Thank you though... For everything." He said with a small blush. He then got out of the bed and looked for his clothes. It was an awkward silence while Sam and Dean watched.

Finally, Castiel just pulled on the sweater that he brought with him and his pair of jeans. His shoes went on without socks or being tied.

"I'll walk you out." Sam said at last, sharing a look with Dean. This only made Castiel want to leave even more quickly. Even though he had a great time, and secretly wanted more mornings like this, he still didn't belong here. It was a one night stand, with two amazing people that were already in a relationship. He couldn't bring himself to break them apart by staying.

Castiel nods and walked up to Dean. "Thanks again." He said and placed a chaste kiss on the shorter man's cheeks. This brought a small smile to Dean's face.

Sam rolled his eyes though he thought it was all kinda cute. And domestic, he thought to himself which made him feel weird inside.

Dean leaned into the touch and almost wanted to beg for Castiel to stay. He didn't know why but he sort of had a strong attraction to the adorable man.

As Sam and Castiel walked down the stairs, silently, they thought about what to say first. Or maybe it was better not to say anything. But as they reached the bottom of the steps, Castiel wanted to say something. Anything to stay a little longer.

"I'm sorry for leaving like this but-"

"You can stay for a little longer-"

They both laughed nervously.

Castiel motioned for Sam to speak first.

"Well, I'm not sure if you remember but we drove you here. So there's that excuse you can use to stay." Sam said, a warm smile on his face.

Castiel chuckled. "True. I mean, I suppose I can stay a little longer."

-

After Dean had used the bathroom, he had put on some sweatpants. He was standing at the top of the second floor stairs, trying to listen to the other men's conversation. He couldn't hear anything though, which either meant that Castiel had left or they were doing something that may or may not be child appropriate.

Before he could do anything, Dean heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He gasped softly and ran into the bedroom. He ducked under the covers, holding in a breath.

He only heard one pair of footsteps so he assumed it was Sam. He didn't move though.

"Dean? I know you're awake."

"No I'm not."

He heard his boyfriend chuckle.

"Okay then, fine. Guess me and Castiel will be eating some delicious breakfast on our own." This made Dean sit up in bed. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Sam, you can't cook for shit. And I don't know about Cas but I think I'll be taking over breakfast duties."

And with that, Dean got up and walked ahead of Sam down the stairs.

~

Castiel had sat down on one of the chairs that was next to the breakfast bar. He was looking around the room when he spotted a picture of a young Dean and a young Sam with a shorter woman that had bright red hair. They were all dressed in some sort of medieval-type outfit. Sam was looking at Dean with an adoring look and Dean had a giant smile on his face. He ignored the small punch to his gut and looked away. He decided that when Sam and Dean tired of him and tell him to leave that he would just be grateful of their time together and be fine with it.

Castiel heard the other two coming down the stairs. He smiled softly at them. Dean grinned and waved shyly.

"Glad you decided to stay. Um, how do you like your eggs?"

~

Sam had sat next to Castiel, turned to him with eager eyes. Their knees were touching which made Castiel just a bit conscious but he didn't made.

He learned Sam was an only child who's parents were retired and living in Kansas, he worked at a successful law firm as a lawyer, and that his favorite color was yellow. 

In turn, Sam found out that Castiel came from a big family(three sisters and five brothers), he worked at a library, and that it was his first time at the bar last night.

Before Sam could say a word, Castiel continued on.

"And, well, I was only looking for a one night stand." He blushed and looked down at his lap, unable to look at the pair. Even Dean had begun to listen in.

"But... I mean, I kind of want to see you guys again. Obviously this is a really big thing for me to ask for and of course you guys will say no. But I just though I'd ask, y'know?" He finished and closed his eyes, waiting for someone to say something.

"I wanna try it out. The three people dating. But it would have to be exclusive. Cas is the exception." Dean said, surprisingly. Even more surprisingly, Sam hummed in agreement.

"Of course. Cas, we can try out the dating part and figure out later on if you wanna be... Well, be our boyfriend." Castiel looked up when Sam took his hand. His hazel eyes were sincere, as were Dean's own green ones.

"Yes! Um... That was a little eager, sorry... I assume everyone is new to this and uh, but I would like to take you both on dates." He smiled at the other two.

"Awesome." Dean continued making breakfast.

And indeed it was, Castiel thought. Two hot men and they wanted him. He sighed happily, squeezing Sam's hand and moaning at the deliciousness of Dean's food. It really was awesome.


End file.
